


Power Play

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [24]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Abuse of Ties, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Banter, Cupboard Sex, F/M, Gen, M/M, Plot, Plotting, Teasing, Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine Johnson, Helen Cutter and James Lester are all putting their plans into action. Meanwhile, James enjoys spending time with Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta back in 2010.

James gave a deep groan as his lover gripped his hips hard enough to bruise and pounded into him deep and fast. His pants grew louder as Nick repeatedly nailed his prostate, and James bit his jacket sleeve as he came, although his muffled cry was still far too loud in the locked ARC storage cupboard.

Gasps filled the air as Nick sought his own orgasm, bucking into James' arse until he came with a cry that he swiftly stifled by burying his face against James' back.

Still intimately joined as they regained their breath, James cocked his head to one side to listen as Nick nuzzled against his neck.

Nick smiled softly before he whispered, “Anyone about?”

Before James could reply, the well-known and still annoyingly loud ADD screamed. James' own yelp at the abrupt removal of a cock from his well-fucked arse went almost unheard over the alarm.

Nick's voice was full of worry as his hand squeezed his lover's shoulder. “Fuck! Are you OK, James? I didn't think. I'm sorry. James?”

James winced slightly as he straightened. “I will be. Make yourself decent and see what's going on. I'll be there in a moment.”

Nick watched his lover carefully for a moment, uncertain if he should just leave him there. “James?”

James pulled him in for a quick kiss. “I'm fine. You just caught me by surprise, that's all. Go and do your job, Professor.” His voice softened at Nick's still-worried expression. “I'm fine, I promise. Now go on, Nick.” When Nick still hesitated, James raised an eyebrow. “I recall fucking you this hard more than once so stop worrying about me and go do your job. One of us should be at the ADD,” James looked down at himself, “And I doubt you want it to be me.”

Nick grinned at the state his lover was in. “Nooo. I don't think it would do your bureaucratic reputation any favours either.”

***

Nick strolled towards the ADD and blushed slightly at the knowing glances a few of the soldiers shared. Not that he really minded. Nick smirked as he recalled how he had, after all, walked in on two of them having a quick blowjob earlier in the week. He had muttered a quick apology and made an even faster exit only to encounter two more shagging in the showers.

Nick snorted as he remembered James' mutterings about getting the water checked. It did seem that once he and James had come out several other not-so-secret gay couples had swiftly outed themselves as well. Obviously, they had decided if the boss could be open about fucking one of the team, so could they.

Nick smiled at Jenny as he approached the ADD, she had just taken all the antics of the ARC in her stride. The ultimate professional at all times. Just as she was now.

“Nick.” Jenny nodded in greeting. “An anomaly has opened somewhere near Ilkley Moor in West Yorkshire. Connor's narrowing the location down now.”

“Connor?”

“It's on Ilkley Moor itself, Professor. Near the village of Ben Rhydding.”

“Right, ten minutes and I want to be ready to leave.” Nick glanced up at James as his now immaculate lover strolled into the atrium towards them.

“Nick! A word, please.”

Nick raised an eyebrow before joining his lover. “James? What's the matter?”

“I believe we were talking about delegation.”

Nick snorted. “Before we got sidetracked into checking out a cupboard?”

“I was there.” James raised an eyebrow in a quelling manner. “As I was trying to say, I think this would be a good moment for some hands-off leadership.”

Nick quirked his lips in amusement. “And you have no hidden agenda, right, James?”

“Much as I'd love to just shove you against a wall and fuck you so hard you wouldn't walk straight for a week, even I need time to recover. Maybe tonight, if you're a good employee and delegate.”

Chuckling, Nick shook his head at his lover. “Now that is a new management technique. I don't think anyone's tried that one on me before.”

James smiled. “I'm very glad to hear that.”

“Although,” Nick asked with a mischievous smile, “do you think you'd be able to say no if I wiggled my arse at you and begged?”

“I am capable of control.” A wicked smile slowly appeared on his face. “Although that is an idea for later.”

Nick swallowed nervously at James' expression. “What is?”

“Now, that would be telling and I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise.”

“Sometime, James, I really do wonder how you managed to hide the fact that you are a randy, and now apparently kinky, lover underneath that cold-hearted bastard of a bureaucrat persona.”

“Practice, my dear boy. Now, go on.” James made shooing motions at Nick before leaning back to watch his lover hopefully doing as he had 'suggested'.

***

Jenny looked curious as Nick returned to the ADD. “What did James want?”

Nick started and blushed slightly before he realised that Jenny wasn't talking about his and James' sex life. Clearing his throat, and glad of Jenny's obviously ignorance of his reaction, Nick managed to say, “He was reminding me about the need to delegate.” He sighed softly, “Jenny, I want you to take Abby, Connor and Captain Ryan and his team to investigate the anomaly.”

Jenny nodded, “Don't worry, Nick. Ryan is perfectly capable of keeping us safe.”

“I know, I just ...” Nick cut himself off and gave a rueful smile. “Bloody hell, no wonder James gets twitchy when I go off to anomalies without him.”

“We will be careful, Nick.”

“Just keep in touch and call if you need anything.”

Jenny just raised an eyebrow. “Yes, mum.” She grinned at the look Nick shot her. “Delegation, remember, Nick. Go and let me get this lot sorted out.”

***

Nick leant on the rail as he looked down at Jenny and the others about to depart. He glanced sideways as a soft scuff caught his attention. “Is this what it feels like when I leave you here?”

“Probably.” James leaned next to his lover and pursed his lips.

“Something wrong?”

“Hmm?” James glanced over at Nick. “No. Not really.” He sighed as Nick didn't look convinced. “I've been meaning to talk to you, and this is probably as good a time as any.”

Nick straightened and threw his lover a worried look. “Oh? About what?”

“We need more field teams. We're beginning to be run ragged. Connor's here all hours making sure the ADD is operational. Abby's dividing her time between the field and the animals in the holding facility. You keep telling me you need more time to develop your theory about predicting anomalies.”

Nick raised an eyebrow, “What about you and Jenny?”

“With more field teams we would need more PR management.”

“And you?”

James just sighed as he watched the activity below them.

Nick raised a questioning eyebrow as he asked, “So, no more going out in the field with me?”

James turned back to glare at Nick. “After Leek I don't want anyone else to have that sort of power within the ARC.” He sighed heavily. “But you are correct, once I'm out in the field again I will need someone I can rely upon to look after the ARC.”

“Who?”

“I'm not sure.” James tapped his lip, “Jenny ran things when I was recovering, so she can certainly do the job.”

“When she's not covering things up out in the field.” Nick quirked an eyebrow. “Or being a team leader?”

“You don't think she's capable?”

“Jenny's more than capable. She'd need someone who's knowledgeable about the creatures, but ... you already know that. She can't run a team and the ARC at the same time, love.”

James nodded. “I have a few ideas but I will need to sound out those concerned.” At Nick's curious look, James shook his head. “No, love. I'm not telling you yet. Now, what about more field teams?”

“How do you suggest we recruit them? You know there aren't the people out there who know how to deal with the anomalies and we can't exactly advertise in the papers.”

“And we did when we started this?” James sighed. “The only option I can see is to find suitable individuals, approach them and then train them on the job.”

Nick nodded thoughtfully. “That's why you wanted me to delegate this anomaly. So Jenny, Abby and Connor can gain the experience they need to help train these new recruits.”

“Something like that.”

“And who is on the other team? Me and you?”

James sighed deeply. “Stephen would have been a good choice.” His eyes narrowed as he caught Nick's expression. “You never did say what he did to make you hit him ...”

“And I'm not going to now. It's private.”

“Nick.”

“Please, James. I don't want to discuss it.” Nick's tone was final.

Before James could respond, Lorraine called out from his office. “Sir, Christine Johnson is here to see you.”

Slightly alarmed, James turned to her saying, “Here?” He quickly pasted a smile on his face as he walked down the ramp with Nick to meet her.

Christine's cultured tones sounded. “James, this isn't a bad time I hope?”

James shook her hand. “Christine. What an unexpected pleasure.”

Nick gave a quiet snort that earned him a quick glare from James. “Don't you have some work to do, professor?”

Christine cut in, “If I could have a word, James? In private.”

James exchanged a glance with Nick before he strolled back up the ramp to his office. His inner-wolf was growling, not happy at turning his back on a predator. Entering his office, James motioned to the chair in front of his desk as he sat down behind it.

He couldn't help wondering if this was going to be a repeat of their last meeting, albeit on his territory this time. Was Christine going to try her hand at gaining control of the ARC again? James almost snorted, of course she was. He raised an eyebrow at his 'guest', before asking. “And what do I owe this pleasure to?”

Christine's smile was so patently false that it made James have to consciously not growl at her. “So, tell me ... How is the search for Helen Cutter going?”

James raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “You came all the way out here to talk about Helen Cutter?”

“I've come to offer you some help, James.”

“Help? We are doing perfectly well, thank you, Christine.”

“You are? After the Leek fiasco, and the attack on yourself, the minister was only thinking you might need some extra security, James.”

“I'm sure that Captain Ryan is more than capable of managing ARC security.”

“He did so well with Leek after all, didn't he, James?”

“As I recall, Christine, Leek was your suggestion.”

“One name amongst many, James. I have just the man for you. Captain Wilder. He's a fine soldier and an excellent leader of men.”

“Hmm. If I need anyone extra, I'll bear him in mind.”

“The minister is very keen on him, James.”

“Is he?” James sighed. “Wilder wouldn't have been on duty when I was attacked outside the Home Office?”

“I, and the minister, are more concerned about the attack within the ARC, a secure facility, than with an attack on a public street.”

“You would be.” James sighed. “Fine. Send in his CV. I'll, er, consider it if I decide we need extra security.”

James' eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he watched her leave before a slow grin spread across his face.

***

Christine sighed as she walked out of the ARC, James was still as stubborn as ever. But so was she and he really should remember who had won the last time they had clashed over something they had both wanted. She certainly wasn't going to lose this time to the man ... animal ... whatever-the-hell he now was. This project, the anomalies, was just too important to the country. Not to mention, to her.

Her phone trilled insistently and Christine scowled as she read the caller's ID. Her voice was clipped and cold as she answered it. “Yes.” Her expression slid into distaste as she listened, she had better things to do than talk to this 'necessary evil'.

She sighed, trying to keep in mind just why she had ever agreed to this partnership. “I remember our deal. Just make sure you remember your part of it.”

She rolled her eyes, yes she did know, after all, it came up in every bloody conversation. Although she did manage to keep her voice calm and unaffected. “Yes, I recall how much you have invested in the project. I ...”

Christine's expression became coldly furious. How dare ... “I do hope that wasn't a threat. I said I will deal with it.” Christine slammed the phone shut. She took a deep calming breath before opening her phone and entering a number, she foot tapping impatiently as she waited for it to be answered. “Come on, I haven't got all day.”

***

Leek glared at his phone as it was cut off. “Bitch.”

***

Stephen unlocked his front door and entered his flat. His eyebrows rose as he saw Helen hang up her phone. His voice was full of curiosity as he asked, “Who was that?”

Helen smiled at him as she picked up her rucksack. “A journalist, someone from the old days. I've arranged a meeting.”

Stephen nodded, a journalist might be a good ally when they were about to go against Lester and his government project ... and against Nick. Fuck. Why had he thought of Nick now. He needed a distraction from the pain that thought caused. “Good idea. I'll come with you.”

“Not this time. He's an old friend. I'll be better on my own.” Helen leaned in to kiss Stephen, “I won't be long.”

Stephen cocked his head to one side, if this journalist was an old friend of Helen's, wouldn't he know ... “Won't he be surprised to hear from you? You're supposed to be dead.”

“Well, exactly, which is why it'll be easier if I see him on my own.”

Stephen nodded and sighed. “I suppose that makes sense.”

“There will be a lot of explaining to do. You get everything ready. I'll be back soon.”

Stephen nodded as she left him alone. Alone with his thoughts. How could Nick have betrayed them both? That Nick would be partly responsible for destroying the world was bad enough, but to find out he was sleeping with the man who bore full responsibly for that disaster was far worse. How could Nick do that? The number of conversations they had had over how insufferable that bastard was. How could hate turn into ... Stephen shuddered at the thought.

***

James growled as the ADD alarm cut through the air, he would really have to have a word with Connor about it. “Nick?”

“I'm working on it. Got it. It's on the South Downs, some place called Woolbeding.”

“Take Lyle's team with you and be careful.”

“Always am, love.”

Lorraine's soft curse had both men look at her in surprise.

“Lorraine?” James raised an eyebrow, wondering what had caused his normally calm PA to swear like that.

“Sir?” She looked somewhat reluctant to answer James' question and instead shot a look at Nick.

“I don't think I've ever heard you swear.”

“No, sir.”

“So, what is wrong?” James fixed her with one of his patented glares.

“Um,” Lorraine sighed, “Leek's been picked up on the system, sir.” She looked startled and took a step back at the look on her employer's face and the low growl that sounded deep in his throat. 

Nick pulled James against him and held him tightly, his lips nuzzling against his lover's neck. “James! Calm down. You're scaring Lorraine.”

James glanced at Lorraine's frightened face and took a deep breath as he made a deliberate attempt to calm down. His voice was soft and sincere as he looked contrite. “Please accept my deepest apology, Lorraine. Miss Wickes. My behaviour was quite unacceptable and was not intended to alarm you.”

Lorraine swallowed several times before managing, “That's ... that's quite all right, Sir James. Don't mention it.”

Nick loosened his grip once he felt his lover's muscles relax somewhat. “Is Leek anywhere near the new anomaly, Lorraine?”

Lorraine blinked at Nick for a second before giving herself a shake. “Er, one moment please, Professor.” She tapped several commands into the system before sighing. “No, sir. The system picked him up in London before it lost him again.”

“Fuck!” James pulled out of Nick's arms and began to pace, prowling angrily around the ADD.

“James?” Nick asked in concern as he took hold of his lover's arm and stopped his agitated pacing. “Please calm down.”

James took another deep breath before asking. “Where's Stringer's team?”

Lorraine checked the system again. “They have just arrived at the Yorkshire anomaly site, sir. Ryan's team is still there as well. Neither could get back in time.”

James closed his eyes before sighing. “Nick, deal with the new anomaly.”

Nick squeezed James' arm. “What about Leek?”

James sighed again. “Unfortunately, it would appear that Christine was correct about us needing more men. A rather fortuitous offer of hers.” James closed his eyes as he thought of his options. “The anomaly comes first, Nick.” He pulled him into a kiss. “Please be careful.”

Nick nodded as he considered his lover. “You are not to go after Leek.”

“Nick ...”

Lorraine glanced at Blade before cutting her boss off. “Professor, Blade and I will make sure he doesn't.”

Nick smiled in relief, “Thank you, Lorraine.”

James raised an eyebrow at his PA before glancing at Blade, who returned his gaze calmly before folding his arms and raising his own eyebrow in challenge.

***

Later that day, Nick ran a hand through his damp hair as he slumped onto the settee beside James. “Nothing.”

James glanced at Nick, a distracted look in his eyes. “Hmm?”

Nick grouched, “Nothing came through. We should have gone after Leek.”

“We didn't know that. I won't risk lives ignoring anomalies, Nick.”

Nick raised an eyebrow. “So, does this mean you are thinking of getting us some more soldiers as well as additional field teams?”

James looked rather content as he said, “Oh, I'm working on it.” He stretched before adding with a leer, “I've something else I want to work on now, though.”

Nick grinned before leaning in for a kiss. “Oh good.”

“I do owe you for our earlier fuck, not to mention getting Lorraine and Blade to watch over me like an errant child.” James stood up and held his hand out. “Bed.”

“I think you'll find Jenny arranged for the bodyguard. Which reminds me, who's watching us tonight?”

“Don't change the subject, and it's Blade. He's rewiring your study, apparently he doesn't like it with all the electronics in there.”

“Oh. OK. Now, where were we?” Nick asked as he climbed the stairs and snatched another kiss.

“I was about to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a week.”

“With Blade in the house?”

James closed the bedroom door before he turned around to look at Nick. “Hmmm.”

Nick instinctively backed away slightly at the predatory look on his lover's face. “James?”

James' voice was a deep growl. “Strip and get on the bed, Nick.”

Nick's cock twitched at his lover's commanding tone and he was soon on the bed, one hand playing with himself as he watched James undress. “How do you want me, love?”

James licked his lips before he pounced on his lover and kissed him hard, plundering Nick's mouth as he rubbed against him.

Nick arched upwards against James, moaning as their cocks were caught between their bellies. “God, yes James.”

Nick shivered when James pulled back and grinned in a rather wicked way. His eyes widened when James reached under their pillows and pulled out two ties. Nick gave a low and dirty moan when they caressed his cock as James trailed them up his body. “Bloody hell, James, you really are a kinky bastard under those suits.”

“Well, if you're not interested.” James said as he continued to trail the ties over Nick's body and grinned as Nick moaned.

“James! Please, I'm interested.” Nick bucked up against James, causing both men to moan. Nick quickly raised his arms so James could tie him to their bed.

James leant back and gave Nick an admiring look. “Now, that is a lovely view.”

Nick gave the ties an experimental tug. “Get on with it.” Nick looked a little concerned at the evil smile that slowly formed on James' face. “James?”

“Oh, I'm not going to rush now I've got you at my mercy.” James purposefully stretched, pressing against Nick as he did. Ignoring the needy moan as Nick lifted his hips, James leant forward for a kiss before climbing off their bed.

“James?” Nick sounded bereft as his lover left him, tied and erect on the bed. Nick could only watch as James swayed his hips as he crossed to the wardrobe and opened it. He saw James reach inside for something and then, dropping whatever it was, his lover bent over and showed Nick a lovely view of his arse. Nick's moan was low and dirty as he tugged on his bonds. “James.”

James looked back over his shoulder, “Hmmm?” He grinned as he saw the state Nick was in. “Like what you see, love?”

“Get back here. Now!”

“Demanding, aren't we.” James drawled as he stood up, another tie dangling from his hand. James watched Nick's face as he caressed his own cock with the silk, shivering and moaning at its touch.

Nick began to squirm on their bed, tugging harder at the restraints. “Please, James. I want you. I need you.”

James smirked before prowling towards the bed and climbing onto it. He kept smirking as he caressed Nick's body with the silk tie. Listening and watching as the touches drew moans and pleas from his lover.

“Fuck!” Nick gasped as the tie caressed his leaking cock, teasing the slit and tantalizing his balls. He didn't care that he was begging, or that Blade was in the house, he just wanted James to fuck him hard and fast. Nick's voice was breathless as he begged James to fuck him, to fuck him now.

James' voice was controlled and far to calm as he asked. “Do you want something?” He did, however, show pity on his panting and squirming lover by leaning forwards and engulfing Nick's cock. James smiled around his mouthful as he heard Nick's startled squawk. He then concentrated on his task as Nick tried to thrust deeper into his mouth. James sucked and nibbled and swallowed around Nick, taking his lover as deeply into his mouth as he could. It didn't take long for Nick to be reduced to a panting, begging and rather loud, mess. James pulled away and licked his lips. “Mmmm.”

“God, you really do look like the cat that's got the cream.”

James kissed his way up Nick to his mouth, his tongue asking for entrance as he shared Nick's come with him.

Nick exchanged lazy kisses with James, before commenting. “I seem to recall that someone was going to fuck me until I couldn't walk straight.”

“I haven't forgotten.” James moved until he was kneeling between his lover's legs again and pushed them up against Nick's chest. He grinned before leaning down and flicking his tongue against Nick's entrance. Licking and nuzzling and gently biting, James took his time to thoroughly wet his lover's hole before he pressed his tongue inside and began to fuck Nick with it.

Nick moaned as fingers joined the tongue and James began to deliberately stretch him, just fast enough for the burn that Nick craved.

Nick cried out as James pulled his fingers free before his cock pressed inside and thrust hard against Nick's prostate in one smooth motion. James gave his lover no time to adjust as he took Nick hard and fast, twisting on the upstroke to pound into Nick's sweet spot every single time. Nick was soon gasping and begging for more, his cries growing louder and louder until he came with a scream.

James thrust into his lover's convulsing arse as he sought his own release. His growl grew deeper as he grew nearer and nearer and then he gave a muffled howl as he spurted deep inside Nick.

James nuzzled Nick's throat as he collapsed against him, panting as he regained his breath. Keeping a close eye on Nick's reaction as he withdrew, James sighed as Nick only mumbled a protest at the emptiness. He quickly released Nick's arms before rubbing feeling back into them, smiling at the look of contentment on his lover's face.

Grabbing a wash cloth from the bathroom, James cleaned them both up before pulling Nick into his arms. “OK, love?”

“Fucking brilliant.” Nick managed, wincing slightly as he shifted in James' arms. “And I doubt I'll be walking straight any time soon.”

A knock sounded on the door, “Sir James? Is everything OK?” Blade sounded somewhat unsure, quite unlike his normal self.

James glanced at his lover and got an evil grin on his face that made Nick look alarmed before he blushed at James' words: “Nothing to worry about, Niall. I've just fucked Nick into next week.”

A short laugh sounded. “OK, sir. Um, Miss Lewis is on the phone. She wants to know how you are. What should I tell her?”

Nick yelped. “We're fine, Blade. Just tell her that.”

“Right, will do.”

James nuzzled his lover. “Spoilsport.”

“Just because he stopped you going after Leek.”

James smirked, “Considering what he said he'd do to me if I tried anything, Blade's got off lightly.”

Nick sounded curious, “Really?”

“Hmm. Where do you think I got this idea from, love?”

“I might have to thank him.”

James snorted. “I thought you just told me not to embarrass him?”

“True and I might need him to babysit you again sometime.”

“Babysit?”

“Puppysit?”

James growled before pinning Nick to their bed. “You are so going to regret that.”

“Promises, promises.” Nick grinned. “You do realise I'll want my turn.”

“Hmmm?”

Nick looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. “Oh yes. I think you'd look rather hot tied to the bed with my cock splitting you open.”

James groaned. “I knew I should have left you tied up.”

Nick gave him a leer as he rubbed against him. “Well, if you want your wicked way with me, I won't complain.”

“Oh good. I do hope Niall's brought earplugs.”

“James?”

“I'm going to make you scream.”


End file.
